Just The Way You Are
by ThunderScythe
Summary: Written for a winner of the SkyxStar club contest on DA. Tracks and Bluestreak meet for the first time and find an interesting fact about each other.


"I'm telling you Jazz, whoever that mech was he's got my gratitude." Tracks said as he swirled his energon a bit in its cube.

Jazz grinned, tapping his fingers rhythmically against the table top, "If I find the mech I'll be sure to let him know."

The blue mech smiled. "There's a lot of mechs here I don't think you'd be able to find him right away."

The visored mech just hummed before focusing his attention on the mech entering the rec room. "Hey there's that youngling Prowl brought in. Why don't you say hello?"

Tracks groaned, "Oh I'd rather not. It's bad enough I was dragged here straight from medical without being able to touch up. I'd hate for the others to see me up close!"

"Nonsense!" Jazz grinned before waving the mech over, "Hey! Yeah you! Get over here mech!"

The mech trotted over with a curious face before introductions were given out and his gray doorwings piqued up in excitement. "Oh! You have the same coloring as Prowl does and you have a visor! That's so cool I never saw a mech with a visor before but now they're all over the place! And you!" He focused his attention on Tracks after Jazz's grin almost broke his own face, "You have wings! And you're a car! Holy Primus that's awesome I never seen that before in my life! Are you secretly a seeker because that would be so extreme but I've meet some of the minibots and they have things with seekers so if you are I'd keep it to myself but I mean it's your business not mine and-"

"I'm not a seeker." Tracks sniffed, insulted at being called such. "And they're not wings so much as gliders. I can't fly very far or very fast and I usually don't go up very high either."

Bluestreak's doorwings tilted down as he thought that over and Jazz slunk away with a cheery wave to the blue mech figuring that Bluestreak's cogs would not stop turning and he was going to be late for a meeting if he sat around any longer. Tracks gave the visored mech an indifferent glance before Bluestreak sat himself down shamelessly and smiled brightly at Tracks.

"Wow I just noticed you have a red face, that's really bold of you." Bluestreak started and Tracks stiffened, having heard it before from some yellow mech who had just terrible taste in helm design. "But it really brings out your optics, really cute when you're not scowling."

Tracks stared with a slack mouth, "Excuse me?" Was he just complimented? But he still looked horrible from medical! He still had scratches he needed to buff out and oh Primus his paint was inot/i shining-

Bluestreak's wings twitched up again. "Oh I'm sorry if I offended you I didn't mean to it's just that you're so..." he actually paused, lack of words, "I can't think of anything other than different but different sounds wrong and it just doesn't fit as right as it should. Maybe unique? Does that sound right? Oh perhaps I should've read that datapad Prowl gave me after all but the title sounded so complex and I didn't want to be more confused than I already was at the time. I wonder if he'll still give it to me and-"

"Unique? You think I'm unique?" Tracks asked quietly, "Right now?" Surely the mech was blind because he thought he looked hideous at the moment. He was only relieved that there was barely any mechs around.

"Well sure!" Bluestreak smiled brightly, "You look nice and it seems you can do extraordinary things," he motioned to Tracks wings, "I'd say you're one of the better mechs I've meet. Most of them were just down right rude."

A thought of the Datsun being insulted and offended by the yellow Lamborghini he met earlier sent a superior thrill up his back and tickled his wings. He gave a saucy smile to Bluestreak, who stared back confused as he rose up and placed a delicate hand to his chest plates.

"Well," Tracks purred, "You look out for me next time and tell me what you think of me then. You won't be disappointed, trust me."

Bluestreak nodded, oblivious. "Okay! See you around!" As Tracks headed out the door the Datsun smiled to himself. "What a nice mech."

Tracks came in the next solar rotation with a strut in his steps, looking his finest. If that Bluestreak thought he looked nice yesterday then he'll be knocked off his foot pedes now! He looked around and found the mech in the back by the dispenser, probably chatting up whoever came near it. He grinned and cruised over, only waiting until the door winged mech saw him to give him his most suave smile.

"So," he said as he stopped before the mech, wings tipped up pleasantly and armour shining like a perfected gem. "How do I look now?"

Bluestreak's mouth voweled in surprise at seeing the mech before smiling, "Oh my Tracks you look absolutely dazzling! Are you going to be seeing someone? Of course I thought you looked just fine yesterday but to each their own right? I know I-"

"Seeing someone? Don't be ridiculous, Bluestreak. This is how I'm supposed to look all the time. You just happened to have run across me right after a major surgery and I had looked horrendous but now I'm marvelous." Tracks interrupted, too busy being amused over that sentence.

Bluestreak hummed, "Well you certainly shined yourself up nice." Tracks preened and placed a hand to his chest; of course he did. "But I think you looked fine yesterday. In fact you don't look any different if you ask me." Tracks' proud posture crashed into the ground.

"Excuse me?" he said, trying to pick up the pieces of his honor, "How dare you say that! I spent a long time getting myself to look like this and you say it's all for naught? I've had mechs and femmes alike fawning over me back on Cybertron and now you're saying that I'm worthless? That I'm iugly/i?" Bluestreak's doorwings fell immensely, but Tracks continued. "You know it's bad enough I'm being mocked for having wings and even my vocalizer sounds, which I think there is nothing wrong with thank you very much! But no it's even worse that I'm stuck on this dirt ball with people who can't even begin to comprehend the time that's spent on this frame and the dedication that I've sacrificed-"

Bluestreak placed a finger to Tracks' lips and shushed him gently. The blue mech's frame tensed and twitched and the gray mech could only smile slightly and his doors tilted a little to the upside. Tracks clicked his vocalizer online to speak but Bluestreak pressed his finger more firmly against the mech's lips and shushed him again.

"You have a lot of nerve," Bluestreak said softly, "To say that to me." Tracks stared at him like he had four doors, "When I only said that you look the same to me and that you looked nice. Better than nice, actually." His fingers tapped the mech's lips and Tracks frowned, "I said you don't look different to me all shined up. And I mean that." Tracks' wings hefted up and he bristled at the insult. "Please," Bluestreak pouted, "Don't take it as an insult."

Tracks watched the mech as Bluestreak pouted and his door wings quivered as he took his finger away. The blue mech thought and looked at Bluestreak before glancing over his shoulder at the mechs in the rec room, some watching, others not caring. He looked back to Bluestreak, the picture of hopeful innocence before sighing deeply through his intakes.

"Are you saying," Tracks started slowly and quietly so only him and Bluestreak could hear. "Is that you think I look my best all the time?" Bluestreak nodded happily, "Even when I look my worst?" The gunner nodded more, smiling widely. He pondered that a moment before turning a bit and pointing to the yellow mech, who was sitting with a red mech. "What about him? Do you think he's the same?"

Bluestreak looked to the appointed mech and his doorwings lowered a little bit. "He said something about how my paint will never shine like his." His doors then tilted back up, "I'm not really worried about that though,"

"Nonsense." Tracks smirked, "With the right materials and a little bit of time I could have you looking fabulous." He snuck an arm around the mech's back, under his doors and squished him to his side. "Look at them all. They'll be so envious of how radiant you'll sparkle. Even he'll be speechless."

Bluestreak was awed by the thought of so much attention, "Y-you think so?" it was a little scary to think about, "I've never really..."

"Shush." Tracks grinned and placed a finger to Bluestreak's lips. "No one will ever judge you after."


End file.
